Say what!
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: Dante can't remember the previous night and Nero seems to be upset about it, and every time he has something close to a flash back his head blocks the rest with a painful headache. Will Nero tell him what happened last night? / Short mention of sex, no explicit or mature content


Devil May Cry has always been one of my favourite games ever and I found myself writing this, hope you all like it.

This is kinda my view on their "possible" romantic relationship. Don't kill me, please.

* * *

**Say what?**

"Rise and shine, baby!" – I said yawning

Damn, this one's getting old, I should get a new line for my mornings, something flashy like: Rise and shine because there's lame-ass monsters outside your door that want to kill you!

Yeah, seems fitting.

So, you must be wondering who I am, let me give you some hints: perfect white hair, beautiful blue eyes, awesome body and a flawless face. Now let me wink at you.

"Dante, could you quit talking to yourself about yourself and feeding your ego?"

And this kid is my annoying partner. Well, technically, I'm his boss but you know kids nowadays.

"Kiddo, what are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" – I asked in my most teasing voice

"Dude! What are YOU doing in MY room?" – retorted looking angered

"Your room?"

I finally look around me and notice that this isn't, indeed, my room.

"How did I get here, kid?"

Nero went silent for a bit hesitant and I thought he had gone somewhere else so I looked at the door still smiling like I own nothing to anyone.

Okay, I don't know what I said but he looked kinda sad and regretful. I tilted my head to the side and he looked defeated.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

Now I was a little lost, I'm not an heavy drinker, for real, and I sure didn't drink that much yesterday, actually, I didn't drink any alcohol in a few weeks; and I'm not into drugs, seriously, those things kill brain cells.

I honestly have no idea of what he's talking about AND I have no explanation for it.

"If I say no, will you be upset and stab me with Red Queen?"

Alright, that kid gave away anger vibes and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't half demon I'd be dead by now because those eyes could kill me rig- WAIT! I remember something, but it's so blurry!

"Ouch! – I stumble backwards and sit on the bed noticing, finally, that I'm naked

"Dante?" – I hear Nero shouting has he ran towards me and sat beside me – "What's wrong?"

When I look at him a hickey caught my attention, I feel my eyes widen, there's a constellation of hickeys all over Nero's torso, and he's just wearing boxers. Wait, aren't those mine?

"Aw! My head!" – okay, this is very painful, I have to close my eyes and press my temples, but it doesn't help much

"Dante, what's wrong?" – there was worriedness all over his voice

"I don't know!"

"Want me to get something for you?"

* * *

_"Want me to get something for you?" – the younger asked crawling up the bed_

_"Yup. You." – he said reaching for Nero's lips as he turned them around placing himself in between the other legs_

* * *

"Oh my god! What have I done?!" – I looked at Nero and held his shoulders – "What have I done to you?"

There it was again! He was sad!

"You seriously don't remember?" – his eyes were so sad

I swallowed hard.

"I do, but I don't. I remember kissing you and noises but nothing else and when I try to remember my head kills me!"

I watch as the kid purses his lips. He looked broken. I watch as he closes his demonic hand into a fist and wait for the blow that never came. Sometimes I really do fear for my life and then I remember it's nearly impossible for me to die. Actually, I don't even know how I can die. I must be frowning because he looks terrified of talking to me, not that he's ever scared of me.

"I… we… we had sex, didn't we?" – I asked finally getting another emotion from him, I saw his whole body shake. Virgins – "WAIT! Oh, shit! I messed up!"

Nero looked really pained and got up and walked towards the door, I get up and catch up to him closing the door behind him and slamming the kid against it.

"I'm sorry. I really am! I don't know why I can't remember it! I'm trying but I can't! I didn't get drunk, right?"

"No." – he shook his head

"What did we have for dinner?"

"Some pizzas Lady brought us."

"And the?"

"And then nothing, we ate, cleaned up, and sat for a little and…"

"…had sex." – I let my head fall forwards landing on his shoulder, he initially flinched at the contact but ended up relaxing – "I feel like such a dick right now…"

"You should."

Okay, that hurts.

"Are you sure I didn't do, eat or drink anything else?"

"Yes, a little after having dinner you started acting weird. I thought it was true! I believed in everything you said!" – he punched me hard, with his normal hand, on my chest

"What did you think was true? Talk to me." – I grabbed both his wris-, well, I grabbed his wrist and his devil hand

Some tears gathered on Nero's eyes but he swallowed hard and made them disappear.

"You said that you liked me, that you've known it for a while but you didn't want to freak me out so you haven't said anything." – he paused a little and when he continued his voice was louder, angrier – "I believed you! Every single word you said! I told you I loved you and you said you'd show me a special place that only we could go! I've let you be my first! And what do I get in turn? AMNESIA?! Are you kidding?" – ouch, I messed up big time

I look down, it's my turn to swallow hard. I messed up really bad; not that I lied, all that was true, everything Nero said made sense, I did like him and I did know it for a while and I didn't want to freak him out so I didn't say anything; and that was the pickup line I'd been working on to tell him; at least I know it worked.

I look into his eyes and pray to my mom.

"Listen to me." – he looked directly into me – "It's true. I do like you and I didn't say anything because you might not feel the same." – I hid the pickup line fact, obviously – "So, please, trust me when I say I just remember tiny bits, it's like being drunk but not quite the same." – I tried to show him through my eyes I was being sincere – "I remember some things; I remember your eyes, your blush, I remember seeing you crawling on the bed, kissing you, but I can't remember the rest. When I try to my head starts hurting like the memories are locked."

He looked down, averting his eyes from looking at my very nude self, and took a deep breath.

"Do you think it was Lady?"

I took a moment to think, it did look like this was her doing.

"Most likely, yes."

"I'm so going to kill her the next time I see her." – he said with his voice filled with anger

"Why? Was I that bad? Or are you just upset I can't remember it?" – I was really scared now, you know, what if I wasn't good?

"She probably used some weird drug on your pizza. I'm upset because you can't remember. I'm sure you had way better than me but I-"

Okay, I had to kiss him, he was being so cute, I'm sorry and he'd most likely rant about how unexperienced he was and blah, blah, blah, so I saved time and energy.

Oh, he seems to agree, kissing back all that energetically and all.

I seriously wish I'd done this earlier.

When we stopped I rested my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I really am sorry, and I promise I'll do my best to remember it, okay?"

He just nodded in return.

"Now." – I slapped his ass and he jumped and squeaked has I squeezed and massaged his butt – "Where can I find some clothes since you're wearing my boxers." – I smirked a sexy smirk because I'm a sexy beast

"I'll go get you some clothes." – did he just glare while being embarrassed? That's so adorable.

Now that Nero isn't in the room anymore I gotta make a special effort to think.

Okay, I made my move on him and it worked, even though I can't remember it, which sucks.

If it worked it means we had a cheesy confession time, I guess, because Nero's a romantic guy.

If we had a cheesy moment I hope I went easy and slow on him.

At least the guy was walking normally, which means something good, right?

And he sat down.

Okay, so maybe it was good.

I should have let him finish talking. Damn!

"Here's your clothes." – he said throwing boxers and sweat pants in my direction

"Kid, you got balls. Throwing stuff at others and all."

I smirked again and he blushed as he rolled his eyes.

I dressed both things and got up. In the process of getting out of the room I wrapped one arm around his waist and dragged him with me.

"So, want to tell me how things happened yesterday?" – I winked

"Are you kidding or being serious?" – I couldn't read his expression

"I'm serious, but I have to keep my character. – I winked again

"Sometimes you're annoying." – he half-smiled

We sat on the couch and he laid back against the couch arm and I mimicked him so we were face to face.

"Basically, we did the same has always. We had dinner and sat here for a while, but then the conversation heat up and we… Well, you know." – he kinda blushed and looked saddened again, damn

"So, I wasn't a jackass, right?"

"No, you were great, actually, not that I'm feeding your ego, because I'm not, it's true."

"So…" – he trailed the word – "You still love me, right?"

Nero just facepalmed and I smiled like an idiot.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it~


End file.
